DACs are used to convert a digital signal to an analog signal. The bandwidth of a DAC, however, can be limited by either the analog bandwidth or the sample rate of the DAC. To achieve an effective higher DAC sample rate, a TI DAC system may be used in place of a single DAC, the TI DAC system including a number of time interleave DAC channels. Each DAC channel receives the input signal and outputs an analog signal that is offset in time within a single DAC sampling period. These analog signals can then be added or multiplexed together to effectively multiply the sampling rate of the overall DAC system.
However, in a TI DAC system, there can be linear and non-linear distortions and/or mismatches between the various channels of the TI DAC system, resulting in an analog output signal that may not be accurate.
Embodiments of the disclosure address these and other deficiencies of the prior art.